Joker (Adam West Batman)
The Joker is one of the main antagonists in the 1960s TV show Batman and the main antagonist the 1966 film. He was portrayed by the late Cesar Romero. The Joker (1960s Batman TV Show) His first ever role apart from the comic books was in the 1960s Batman (TV Series). He was portrayed by Cesar Romero. The Joker also appeared in the 1966 Batman film adapted from the series, entitled Batman: The Movie. This version of the Joker wasn't the murderous Joker. He was a prankster and his weapons were only his squirting flower which shoots out sneezing powder and water and his joy buzzer. His fighting skills are terrible and this is how he gets beaten up. Biography The Joker was the Clown Prince of Crime and one of his first goals was to unmask Batman and publicly expose his identity. Some of his crimes were for little more than goofy amusement, while others were far more dangerous. Some time later, Joker teamed up with Penguin, Catwoman and Riddler to form the United Underworld, to disband the United Nations. His role in the Combination Trap (that was devised by the Riddler) was the Jack-in-the-Box to send Batman flying toward the Penguin's exploding octopus; however, one of the unnamed thugs fell onto the jack in the box and was killed by the exploding octopus. The four super criminals managed to dehydrate the nine members of the United World Security Council and take them to the submarine, however Batman and Robin draw it to the surface, where the Dynamic Duo fight the United Underworld. Near the end, Robin fights the Joker and defeats him by punching him over the edge, into the water. He is captured along with the other criminals when Batman and Robin chain them to the side of the submarine and Batman calls the coast guard where the police can take them to prison. His many schemes after this included committing crimes based on the signs of Zodiac, stealing the famous Renison's art collection for ransom and trying to take over Gotham City with a flying saucer. He can also easily persuade women to help him in his crimes with his charm and wits. Even though Batman defeated him many times, the felonious funnyman never rested until the last laugh was his. Gallery AW Joker.jpg JokerCoringaPalhaco.jpg 1730.jpg 364716493.jpg Batman-Robin-1966-TV-Joker.jpg Joker in the News.jpg joker with the riddler and the penguin.jpg wallpaper406.jpg 1960s_joker_mattel_C.jpg Category:Batman Villains Category:Evil Clowns Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Outright Villains Category:Monomaniacs Category:Big Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnapper Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Male Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Hegemony Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Imposters Category:Liars Category:Hatemongers Category:Archenemy Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Malefactors Category:Lego Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Partners in Crime Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Comedic Villains